Ceiling panel light fixtures have been known for many years. They typically have a square or rectangular shape where each panel includes two, four, or more fluorescent tubes aligned in parallel. The light panels are typically mounted to a ceiling of a home, office, hospital, retail store, etc. Reflectors located at the top of the panel re-direct light downward, through a glass or plastic lens, and into the living space below. Technology has progressed to a point where light emitting diodes (LEDs) of sufficient brightness, color rendition, and cost are attractive to the consumer, and as such, LEDs are now used in ceiling lighting panels.